


Insubordination

by Queer2theMax



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer2theMax/pseuds/Queer2theMax
Summary: Damien x reader (gender neutral).The mayor seems a bit miffed.





	Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> non-con warning!
> 
> Well, closer to dub-con, but tagged just to be safe!

The party was finally winding down. You always found these black-tie events excruciatingly boring, but the Mayor had to be there, and that meant you had to go, too. The perks/cons to being his assistant were that you went everywhere with him, helping him to look his best and feeding him necessary information on the people he had to schmooze. Of course, you got your barbs in by teasing him about not knowing what he was supposed to when you would lean in to tell him what he needed to know. He was so cute when he got flustered, blushing and shooting a small glare at you before smiling and continuing his polite interactions with various dignitaries. It had happened so many times tonight that Damien’s face was basically staying pink. You couldn’t help but snicker smugly at getting to him in public like this.

After saying his goodbyes to everyone and the last few stragglers left, Damien asked you to follow him back into his office to get things closed down for the night. As soon as the office door closed, he was pinning you against it. The cane he used mostly as an accessory and to emphasize his points in speeches was suddenly pressed against your throat. You gasped and blushed at how close he suddenly was, your heart pounding as you looked up into his eyes.

“Why do you keep doing that?? You know it embarrasses me! Insolent little shit… You should be grateful I haven’t fired you for being so rude!” Damien hissed through his teeth, cheeks still pink as he pressed the cane harder against your throat.

You tried to gulp – he’d never taken your teasing so personally before – but the cane made things rather difficult. Not knowing what to do with your hands, you pressed them against his chest in a half-assed attempt to push him off. Not that you minded him being this close… Damn, his eyes were so pretty…

Damien growled pressing himself and the cane closer, his hot breath on your face coming in heavy panting. He was really worked up about this… Your vision was starting to darken around the edges – uh oh. “Damien, I… ca-“ you started to protest weakly, but he quickly interrupted you.

“Don’t try to make excuses! I am the Mayor! I am your boss! You will show me some damn respect!!” he shouted in your face, grabbing your arm and flipping you around. With his cane pressed across your throat, he pinned you against the door with his body. He growled and gripped your hair with his other hand, the roughness of it drawing a groan from you. What was he doing?? You blushed brightly, feeling what had to be his erection pressing against your ass. Unable to protest for the cane on your throat, you whimpered and tried to shake his hand out of your hair. To your relief, he let go with that hand, only to have it trail down your body and start yanking your clothes out of the way. 

Blushing even more brightly as you realized what was going on, you couldn’t help but push back against him. You couldn’t deny that you’d imagined being with him before, a few of those fantasies happening in his office like this. Why was it so sexy that he was being so rough? 

After some one-handed fumbling with clothes, Damien growled as he moved them enough to get what he wanted. He rammed his cock into you roughly, moving both hands to the cane to keep it pulled tight across your throat. Pounding into you with all the aggression of his built-up frustrations of the night, he growled and grunted against your ear. “I’M the boss here, and you’re my SUBORDINATE! You will do as I say! You will RESPECT ME!” he growled each statement between rough thrusts, pulling the cane tight so you couldn’t escape your punishment.

You couldn’t help but moan, though the sound was garbled by you being choked. The thrusts were rough, but damn, they felt amazing. Why was this so arousing?? You blushed, knowing your arousal at the situation must be obvious to Damien. Was he going to punish you another way for enjoying this? You whimpered at the idea, not sure if this would satisfy him. Your hands found their way to his hips, but dug into them rather than pushing him away. “Yes… sir…” you manage to gasp past the cane, trying your damnedest to not cum from this. 

That response seemed to stir something in Damien, earning a delighted growl from him. “That’s right, you will only address me as SIR~!” he growled, biting your ear as his pounding picked up speed. You couldn’t fight it anymore, cumming hard and making a mess of your clothes, the loud moan that accompanied it coming out as a groan past the cane. Damien smirked, giving you a few more thrusts before shoving in deep. You blushed more as you felt the warmth of his cum inside you. “And you’ll take my cock whenever I say so. No arguing, you ungrateful little shit,” he ordered, finally loosening the cane and setting it down. 

He pulled out of you, yanking your underwear back up to catch the mess he’d just made. He stepped back to tuck his cock away and straighten out his clothes, leaving you slumped against the door in a daze. He smirked as he looked back at you. “Fix your clothes, you look a mess. I hope you learned your lesson,” he said, tapping the cane on the floor for emphasis. 

You avoided looking at him, nodding and moving to cover your shame, blushing brightly. “Yes, sir. Lesson learned. You’re the boss~,” you answered, a hand going to your tender throat and rubbing the bruise that was forming there. Looked like you’d be wearing a scarf this week.


End file.
